charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Demon of Illusion
The Demon of Illusion was a demon with the ability to travel between reality and fictional realms and transport fictional characters to reality. His goal was to spread violence across the world by manipulating mortals through movies. The demon traveled wherever the movie Kill It Before It Dies went. History After a night at the movies to see her favorite film, Kill It Before It Dies, Phoebe Halliwell was followed home by the Demon of Illusion. He attacked her, but ran when Prue attacked him. The sisters followed him to theatre and Phoebe cast an improvised spell to banish him, which seemed to work. However, this was merely an illusion as the demon entered the movie. When the sisters discovered he was not vanquished, the sisters went back to the movies and confronted him, though their powers proved useless while he was in the fictional world. However, when the demon insulted the sisters, Billy Appleby attacked him and both fell out of the screen into reality. Using his newfound ability, the demon proceeded to bring a slasher and Bloody Mary into the real world to kill the sisters. However, Phoebe figured out that they could kill the fictional characters by killing them as they were killed in the movies and they defeated them. The sisters confronted the Demon of Illusion once more and Phoebe and Piper used a potion to enter the movie along with Billy while Prue was attacked by an enraged mortal. When the sisters could not defeat the demon, he laughed as the movie ended, though Prue managed to reverse the projector. After Phoebe and Piper left the movie, Prue used her power to stop the film, thus burning the tape and destroying the demon."Chick Flick" About a year later, Cole Turner used a similar trick to appear before Phoebe in her favorite movie, Kill It Before It Dies."Bride and Gloom" Powers and Abilities thumb|The Demon of Illusion hypnotizing his audience. ;Active Powers *'Illusion Casting:' The ability to make others see and experience things that aren't actually happening. *'Rage Projection:' The ability to incite extreme rage in other beings. Magical beings, such as witches and Whitelighters, proved to be immune to his influence. *'Hypnosis:' The ability to make others do as one tells them to do. The Demon of Illusion was able to hypnotize the audience by releasing streams of dust-like particles into theatre. Magical beings, such as witches and Whitelighters, proved to be immune to his power. *'Teleportation:' The ability to move from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between. The Demon of Illusions was able to teleport between reality and fictional realms and bring fictional characters with him. *'Super Strength:' The ability to exert supernatural physical strength. He flung Phoebe across the hall. ;Other Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical attacks. Spells To Vanquish the Demon of Illusion This spell had no effect on the Demon of Illusion. He tricked the Charmed Ones into believing that he had been vanquished, while he instead had entered the world of Illusion to continue his work. :Evil that has travelled near, :I call on you to disappear, :Elementals hear my call :Remove this being from these walls. Gallery DemonOfIllusion_ShannenDoherty.jpg|Behind the Scenes BloodyMary_DemonOfIllusion.jpg|Behind the Scenes Note *The Demon of Illusion was mentioned once in Season 2 episode "Ex Libris" and again in Season 5 episode "Witches in Tights". Appearances The Demon of Illusion appeared in a total of 1 episode through the course of the series. References Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Evil Category:Deceased Category:Vanquished or Killed